


Longest Night

by andromedak



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Academia Vibes, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Magic and Occult, Plot Twists, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, University Setting, jedi/sith are basically christians and satanists but both of them have flaws, kylo may or may not be a human, not a slow burn, satanic cult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedak/pseuds/andromedak
Summary: After coming back to university to pursue her Master's degree in Religion and Occultism, Rey realizes that her alma mater may be hiding some sinister secrets and she cannot trust anyone.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, backgrond finnrose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Longest Night

“Do not be afraid, our fate cannot be taken from us, it is a gift”

-Dante Alighieri, Inferno

The noise coming out of the neighboring dorm at the _ungodly_ hour of zero dark thirty was absolutely deafening, sounds of smashing bottles and incomprehensible yelling filled Rey’s ears. She had finally fallen asleep after tossing and turning in her bed, but some assholes had decided that a party on a Sunday was a fantastic idea. So much for the campus policy that Coruscant University claimed was always so vigilant, at least that was the case when she was pursuing her Bachelor’s degree. Maybe she should’ve skipped a year like Rose suggested, “Travel the world!”- she had said to her. Sure, like she can afford that luxury. Instead, some invisible force dragged her back to this place, maybe she’ll become a professor, like Luke had advised before she graduated last year, before he disappeared to _god knows where._ He does send the occasional e-mail to let her know he’s alive, but that’s about it. The man was a weirdo, which was not surprising, given the fact that he had several PhDs. He did not want to be tracked down and Rey understood that. What she did not understand was how someone could party so damn loudly before dawn. She soon realized that she would never fall back asleep, so the girl shuffled out of bed and immediately put on three layers of clothing, even the central heating was no match for the unforgiving December weather and she could not even imagine what it would be like to go outside, but she knew she had to. Rey knew that going to that place would grant her a peace of mind, the lovely small church just outside the university grounds, she loved going there just to sit and contemplate, maybe even pray sometimes, she did grow up in the Jakku Monastery after all.

It was snowing outside. There was a certain stillness in the atmosphere around her, the crispy cold air was refreshing but also so , so unbearable, she would surely catch a cold, _damn it Rey,_ the girl scolded herself, but she finally reached her destination and immediately stopped dead in her tracks. You wouldn’t call the church abandoned, not exactly, the university took care of it, however there was never a priest or even a service, it was usually always pitch black at night , but to Rey’s surprise, not tonight. You could see a faint light coming out of the top window, barely flickering, but there nevertheless. And the front door was locked. Maybe she should leave, or maybe she could sneak in through the back exit and see who was in there, in her sanctuary. Sure, she did not own the place, but no one ever went there and her curiosity would not let her rest until she went in, so she did, carefully and quietly, but froze in place, behind the rusty organ.

There was a gathering happening , but no, it was not a regular gathering, this was something else, something sinister. There were six people standing around in a circle, wearing ceremonial robes, holding hands and chanting in what sounded like Latin, and three others who were kneeling on the ground, holding down a girl dressed in white, who was writhing and trying to scream, but her mouth was covered by some ginger man’s hand, whose hood had slipped. Rey immediately realized that the man was Hux, the spoiled douchebag that was in her philosophy class several years ago. She could barely even see now, her breathing was getting heavier, Rey felt immobilized and terrified. Suddenly, the man in the middle took off his hood, _and my god, he looked heinous and ghastly,_ _but very familiar_. He went on chanting even louder:

-“Ave Satanas! Our great lord, the almighty, the illumined, we offer you this mortal flesh, in exchange for your endless mercy and power!”- and the hideous monster quickly produced a dagger and thrust it into the poor girl’s heart, she let out one last harrowing scream and Rey was about to follow her suit when a large hand covered her mouth and she heard a familiar, deep voice whisper into her ear:

“Don’t make a sound Rey, or you’ll be next”.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my first fic that i chose to publish and i'm very nervous!! i'll take suggestions!! thank you for reading <3


End file.
